


Being Companionable

by Keziah



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 12:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3249479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keziah/pseuds/Keziah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenny and Vastra get abandoned in the 21st century by the Doctor, so they go to Clara for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Companionable

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [prompt](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/119080) by Pirate Boots. 



> Takes place sometime between 'The Name of the Doctor' and 'The Time of the Doctor'.

“Damn that fool of a Doctor.” Vastra hissed unhappily. Jenny just laughed. “You knew it was going to happen one of these days, ma’am.”

“That doesn’t mean I have to like it!”

Jenny nodded in agreement. They both stared at the very empty space where the blue box was supposed to be. “How long do you think it’ll take him to remember we’re here?” Jenny finally asked.

“Longer than is convenient, I am sure.”

Jenny thought for a moment. “What year is it?”

“2012, I believe, why do you ask?”

“Well, I still remember Clara’s address.”

Vastra beamed at Jenny. “You are a wonder, my dear.” Jenny blushed slightly. “Better cover up, ma’am. Don’t want to be wandering around in broad daylight without your veil. We’re not far enough in the future for that.”

Vastra hissed a little (she’d rather not wear her veil, it made smelling things more difficult) but arranged her hat and covered her face.

 

The two only got lost twice, going to Clara’s. London was exactly the same as it was in 1890, except when it wasn’t. It took them several hours to walk there, after discovering that neither of them was carrying any local currency. The sun was setting and they were both tired and thirsty when they found Clara’s apartment building and climbed the stairs. Jenny rapped sharply on the door. “I do hope this is the right place.” she murmured.

The door suddenly flew open. Clara blinked a couple times. “Hello.”

“Sorry to bother you,” Jenny started.

“But the Doctor seems to have left us here.” Vastra finished.

“Of course he did.” Clara sighed and shook her head. “Come in, come in.” She stepped aside and Jenny and Vastra quickly entered the apartment. Vastra gratefully pulled off her veil. Clara gestured around. “Um, make yourself at home. Can I get you something to drink or eat?”

Jenny piped up. “Some water would be very nice, if you could show me where?”

Clara nodded and led the way into the kitchen. “There’s the sink, but there’s some cold water in the fridge. I’m having dinner soon if you want to join me?”

“That would be lovely.” Jenny smiled appreciatively.

“Great.” Clara held up her phone. “I’m going to call the Doctor, see if he remembers he left you here. If we’re lucky, he’ll answer his phone for once.” She dialed the phone, putting it on speaker, as Jenny brought two glasses of water into the living room and handed one to Vastra. They two Victorian women waited anxiously as the phone rang.

“What is it?” the Doctor abruptly answered.

“Hi, Doctor, nice to talk to you again. I’m fine, how are you?”

“Clara?”

“Yep.”

“It’s been a while, hasn’t it? Do you want to go somewhere spectacular?”

“Well, I was calling about something else, actually.”

“What?”

Vastra spoke up. “You seem to have abandoned Jenny and me in 2012, and as lovely as this place is, and Clara, we would like to go home.”

“Oh! Certainly! I’ll be right there!” There was a click as he hung up. Clara looked at the two ladies. “Do you think we’ll have time for dinner before he gets here?”

 

Two weeks later, Clara rolled out of bed, yawning. “Stupid papers that need to be graded.” she muttered angrily as she glared at her clock. “And now I’ve overslept. Thank goodness it’s Friday!” She frantically rushed around her room, getting dressed and gathering her school supplies. She ran into the living room and paused. Vastra had cleared the floor and was doing a series of fluid movements with her sword. Fortunately, it was sheathed. Jenny was in the kitchen pulling scones out of the oven. Jenny quickly wrapped some in a cloth and smiled. “Ready to go?”

Clara nodded and opened the door, grabbing her keys and subway pass. Jenny gave her wife a quick kiss on the cheek (which was very impressive since Vastra didn’t stop her exercises) and followed Clara. As they traveled to the school, they split the hot scones. “Mmmm.” Clara said. “I really need to learn how to make these.”

“I’d be happy to show you.” Jenny offered.

“Thanks.” Clara said. They walked into the school courtyard, the kids hollering. “Hello Ms. Flint!”

“I told you to call me ‘Jenny’. I’m not a teacher yet!” Jenny cheerfully replied. The principal walked up the steps at the same time Clara and Jenny did. “Still here, I see, Ms. Flint.”

“Yes sir, I hope you don’t mind.”

“Oh not at all, not at all. Your professor had better give you a good grade on this project, you are putting a lot into it.”

“And I’m learning a lot, sir!”

“Good, good.” He held the door for the women and went down a separate corridor.

Once he was safely out of earshot, Clara leaned over to Jenny. “I think everybody here likes you better than me.”

Jenny smiled. “It’s the novelty of being new, is all.”

 

After classes, Clara and Jenny stopped by the supermarket to pick up ingredients for that night’s dinner. Jenny happily went down each isle. “This is such a wonderful idea! No more going down to the docks for fish, then over to the markets for vegetables, and then over to the baker’s for everything else.” Jenny paused to put a bag of carrots in the cart. Looking at the label, she frowned. “I don’t like the prices though.”

“That’s inflation for you.” Clara said. “Prices go up, but so do salaries. I make a lot more than someone a hundred years ago.”

“And spend it all on food!” Jenny retorted.

 

They made it home shortly after, to find Vastra curled up on the couch watching yet another wildlife documentary. She looked up as the two homo sapiens came in. “How was your day?”

Jenny placed her bags on the counter and snuggled into Vastra on the couch. “Amazing. I’m learning so much! How was yours?”

“Quiet.” Vastra smiled. “It is wonderful the pictures you have of the animals on this planet. It was rare that we could get close enough; I think they could scent us as predators. And we never saw their young.” She gestured towards the television, where a lioness was frolicking with her cubs. “Of course these animals did not yet exist, but the idea is the same.”

Clara grinned. “I’m glad there is something humans are better at.”

Vastra turned serious. “You have been so kind to us, putting us up in your home and feeding us out of your own money. If there is anyway to repay you?”

“Don’t worry about it.” Clara waved her hand.

“Well.” Vastra said. “I will give you our address; if you are ever stranded in the 1890s, please come to us.”

“All right. Knowing the doctor, that’ll probably happen sooner or later.”

An abrupt pounding on the door made them all jump. Before they had time to react, the door swung open. “I’m here!” The Doctor stood there, cheekily grinning at them, as he straightened his bow tie. Clara reacted first, pulling him inside and slamming the door.

“Hello Clara, Vastra, Jenny!” He beamed at all of them.

“Bit late, ain’t ya?” Jenny chuckled.

He looked confused. “Why? When is it?”

“Two weeks after I called.” Clara informed him.

“Oh.” He looked around at the three women staring at him. “Sorry.”

They just shook their heads and laughed. What else could they do?

**Author's Note:**

> I take prompts! Hit me up at keziahm.tumblr.com


End file.
